


La Dolce Vita

by pxlblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sirius Black, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlblack/pseuds/pxlblack
Summary: Snapshots of the Marauders lives and loves in Hogwarts. [Each chapter is unrelated]





	1. How To Break Up With Your Long-Term Girlfriend For Dummies (Sirius x Emma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At his best friend's party, Sirius Black contemplates his relationship with his girlfriend Emma Vanity.

“I do, though.”

“So say it out loud.”

“What’s the point?”

“Fuck you, Sirius Black.”

“You are intolerable.” Sirius replied with a smirk, reaching for the lighter on the chest of drawers beside him. “D’you want a fag?”

“You know that I don’t smoke.” Emma slit her dark eyes at him.

Sirius shrugged. “Your loss.”

“Tell me that you love me.”

Sirius sighed, tapping the cigarette ash onto the duvet that now lay on the floor next to the mattress. He was at his best mate James Potter’s house for a ‘small get-together’. However, as the word spread across Hogwarts, this ‘small get-together’ became ‘the-big-motive-for-seventh year-students’. Unfortunately for him, his current girlfriend Emma Vanity had also got wind of this party, and insisted on coming with him. And now they were in James’ parents room, having just had sex. He did _like_ Emma, for sure, but she irritated him far too much to go public with their relationship. Plus, she was a Slytherin.

Emma was incredibly beautiful, with her brown skin and flowing black hair. Even the Gryffindors agreed. (During their fifth year, a rumour spread that she had Veela blood- in confidence, Emma told Sirius that this was not in fact the case, but of course she didn’t tell the school that.) So of course, if everyone thought that she was good looking, Sirius had to have her. And being Sirius Black, he could have whoever he wanted.

Sirius inhaled on his cigarette, before leaning towards her so they were inches apart. He grinned. “I love you.”

She returned the smile before pressing her lips to his. His hands slipped to her waist, bringing her closer so she straddled him as the pressure of the kiss increased. Sirius could feel her cool hands on his back, then in his hair- then intertwined with his own. He licked the roof of her mouth before kissing her neck, effortlessly making his way down her torso. She moaned gently, and Sirius could hear her heart beating against his ear as he littered her chest with kisses.

“Again?” She asked breathlessly.

Sirius looked at her carefully, with her flushed face and glittering eyes. He stopped kissing her and sat up straight so they were at the same level. He felt deflated, both literally and metaphorically. Every time he did anything with Emma, he had expected to feel sparks. That was what happened in the romantic movies, at least, that he would watch secretly. It was always the same- boy meets girl, and they fall in love. And this was _the_ girl- Emma Vanity- she was absolutely stunning. Was this _it_?

“No.” He said shortly. “You should, uh. You should get-get dressed.”

Her eyebrows knitted together, and she half-smiled. “You what? Why?”

“N-not in the mood. Sorry.”

There was a very awkward silence. Sirius, very determinedly avoiding Emma’s gaze, stared at his cigarette. It needed to be stubbed out. He could hear her breathing, still short and quick. After a long pause, she spoke.

“Whatever. Fine. I’m going back to the party.”

He watched her then, neither of them speaking as she got dressed, slipping her slender body into the short, floral flared dress that she came in. Stubbing out his cigarette, he shuddered in his own self disgust. He was well aware that he did not pay enough attention to his girlfriend- hell, they weren’t even official yet- apart from their close friends, everyone else thought that they were hooking up. Sirius knew that Peter and Remus both had crushes on Emma, and James probably did too, only him and Lily Evans had recently started dating.

Emma coughed deliberately. “Well… see you later then.”

He made a slight head gesture and raised his cigarette as if to signal a response, and she slammed the door behind her.

Did it make him a bad person to pretend he was in love with her even though he was not? Sirius was sure, deep down, that she knew this. He was certain that he had never felt love before, well- at least not _romantic_ love. Sadly, he had first acquired a full understanding at a later age than others, when he first came to Hogwarts. Becoming friends with James opened up a whole new depth in his soul that he did not know existed; James was Sirius’ first love. And then came Remus, the quiet, bookish boy with the big eyes and furry little secret. His heart opened even more. And then finally along came Peter, with whom Sirius felt the need to mother, even though he had no instinctive parental features of his own. The four of them made up ‘The Marauders’- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. And they were all that he knew of love.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. Why were relationships so _difficult?_ It was hard enough having to navigate one, let alone having to keep it a secret.

But he was so bored of her.

Sirius felt no remorse in saying that he had no love for her. Sure, he had _feelings_ for her, but it wasn’t _love-_ why was everyone so quick to jump into deep and meaningful relationships at this age? They were seventeen, for Christs sake. James and Lily had already said their first ‘I Love You’s’. Which, Sirius thought, was totally unlike James to do.

So that meant that Sirius was just yet to find the girl that he was in love with. He highly doubted that there were any better girls in their school or the wizarding world than Emma Vanity, but you could never be too sure. If love could happen for James Fleamont Potter, then it could happen for him, too. He just had to find the right girl.

Taking one last drag and stubbing out his cigarette, Sirius stood up. He picked up the duvet and straightened it out over the bed, making sure that it looked just as it was found. Retrieving his clothes, he quickly pulled them on- denim trousers and a plain white shirt- took the cigarette tray in one hand, and left the room.

Opening the door into the hall was like a whole different world. Although the party was downstairs, he could hear Aerosmith reverberating loudly through the walls. Sirius smirked to himself; it was the current trend to listen to muggle music.

A little hazily, Sirius made his way down the hallway. His feet were bare- privileges of being best friends with the host- and he could feel the faux-fur carpet between his toes (The Potter’s were big on the environment). He looked at the photos on the walls, many of which he was in. It was a timeline as he walked down, starting from James’ birth, to his birthdays, first days, holidays. When Sirius reached the end of the hall he stared for a while at the final picture. It was James’ seventeenth birthday, and he, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily and James’ dad, Fleamont, stood by a large chocolate cake. Sirius remembered that James’ mother had taken that picture.

Opening the living room door, he decided that he was going to stay the night there. He had neglected to tell his parents that he was going to this party anyway, and what did it matter? They wouldn’t have noticed anyway. Plus, James’ parents were away.

The music blared even louder, and then he noticed Remus.

****

When Sirius woke up on the sofa the next day, his head was aching.

He was alone, too. This wasn’t one of those American parties that you saw in muggle movies; with the frat boys scattered unconscious all over the house and pizza on toilet seats. No, everyone respected James, therefore respecting the curfew and his house. So it was tidy, and empty. Which was good.

“Fuck.” Sirius put a hand to his eyes in an attempt to mask the sunlight streaming in from the open windows. It didn’t work. He groaned, forcing himself to sit up. Checked his watch- 11.51am. He had to leave, James’ parents would be here any minute now and he didn’t want to outstay his welcome.

“Good, you’re up.” A voice said. Sirius turned to see his best friend standing in the doorway, a lazy hand on his hip. He was grinning.

“Keep your… keep your fucking voice down… ugh- fuck’s sake.” Sirius grumbled blearily, rubbing his eyes.

James laughed out loud. “Drank too much last night?”

Sirius looked at him stonily. “Not in the mood, Potter.”

James’ smile faded, but his eyes were still bright. He walked over to the sofa and jumped onto it, so that he was opposite his friend. “Are you going to tell me what’s up then?”

Sirius stuck his tongue in his cheek and glared at him, but he wasn’t actually angry. He looked at James: he had grown like crazy over the summer, stretched out like a rake. His skinny legs were folded up in front of his long torso, his chin resting on his knees. He watched his hands, with its spidery lattice of veins crawling and crossing under his pale brown skin. He watched his eyes, almost black and still sparkling with good humour, follow his own. He watched his hair, an unruly thick, caramel halo around his head. Not that he was gay or anything, but James was absolutely model material. A stunning specimen.

James snapped his fingers, and Sirius blinked. “What.”

Sirius shrugged. “Appreciating your face.”

“Nice. You also have a good face. Now, are you going to tell me what happened last night? Did you and Emma break up?”

For some reason, this rubbed Sirius the wrong way. It was a combination of the hangover, the almost-argument-with-his-soon-to-be-ex-if-he-didn’t-change-his-act, and the high spirits of James. “No. We didn’t. We just had an argument, none of your business,” Sirius spat, suddenly annoyed. “And I know that I have a good face.” He added.

James held up his hands. “Fine, sorry. Just wondering if you were okay. I’m glad you’re still together.”

“I should get going.” Sirius stood up suddenly, ignoring the sudden increase of throbbing in his head. “I, uh- you know how it is at home. They’ll wonder where I’ve been all night.”

“Fuck off,” James rolled his eyes. “In the nicest way, we both know that’s not true. You’re still slightly drunk from last night, and I know that mum and dad would be mad at me for letting you go home in this state.”

“I’m not drunk.” Sirius mumbled stubbornly, but sat down again- the pain was far too intense. He tried to remain upset, but there was a warm feeling in his stomach- he loved it when the Potters treated him like family.

“Jesus, Black.” James laughed quietly. “You smell like you bathed in a vat of fucking vodka. When my parents get back, Dad’ll apparate with you.”

Sirius smiled weakly. He always felt awkward in his gratefulness over this sort of thing. He had to take advantage of the whole family-that-loves-each-other-situation whenever he was around, because his own home was anything but that. It was also incredibly irritating that James’ was so far away from his own London residence, otherwise he would’ve been around much more often. The warm, homely atmosphere starkly contrasted the cold, dark, dingy manor that he had been confined to throughout his childhood and the school holidays. He would’ve given anything to have lived with James, like a proper brother.

“Thanks, J.”

“Come on.” James grinned. “You’re family.”

 


	2. The Romping Willow (Harry x Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus expect James to be duelling with Severus Snape in the Whomping Willow - which, obviously, he is not doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written by me on fanfiction.net with Draco and Harry but I thought I'd dab a little bit of Snape/James in there too. Comment, kudos, etc is always very much appreciated!

"Not _again,_ James!" Sirius groaned. "This is the second time this week!"

"At least let me be your second,” Remus bargained earnestly. "Come on, just so you don't get injured-"

“-Or _die,_ more like!” Sirius interrupted. “James, you and Snape aren't first years anymore- you're in your sixth year. The pair of you could actually finish one another off."

"Oh, be quiet, will you? I need to get the weak spot in the tree..." James replied irritably.

"And the Whomping Willow, of all places to have a Wizards Duel. No one could hear you cry for help!"

"Sirius' right, James. Please don't go down there again."

Finally, the tree froze. James stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "I'll be okay, really. If I'm in any trouble, I'll send up some red sparks. Anyway, Dumbledore's on patrol. He'll see them."

Remus snorted. "Like he'll rescue you after what he saw you and Lily Potter doing in the greenhouses last Saturday-"

"-He might, actually, Remus. He wouldn't know who sent them up, and anyway, his precious boy Snape is down there too, he'd want to save him."

Sirius sighed. "Just so long as you're careful. Please don't let Snape hurt you too badly, alright?"

"Goodbye, Sirius."

"James-"

"See you later!" James said impatiently, before sliding down the hole.

He crept up the stairs quietly, hoping that Severus Snape wouldn't hear him and maybe, just maybe this once he could get the upper hand.

Too late. Snape was waiting by the top of the crooked stairs. He fished his wand hastily out of his back pocket and held it under James' chin tauntingly as he tutted. "Look at you. You're all hot and bothered, and all dirty... sexy."

"Shut up." James said- and then grinned. "Sirius made me promise that you wouldn't hurt me."

A smirk crept up onto Severus' face. "Well, I can't promise _that._ "

"Hm."

Severus raised a delicate eyebrow. "I can't. So what."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He pouted. "I don't want to."

"I'll hex your lips shut."

"Then you can't kiss me."

James rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Why did you get me to come here, then?"

Severus blinked. "Oh, yeah. Um. Potions work. I need your help."

James bit his lip, a flush working up onto his cheeks. "We've been through this enough times. I'm _bad_ at Potions. _You’re_ the good one.”

"Oh, well." Severus shrugged. "Then I guess it's just a free period in the Whomping Willow."

James raised an eyebrow. "Please."

Severus sighed. "C'mere, Potter."

James grinned and kissed him. He looped his arms around his neck, feeling the silken soft hairs on the back of Severus' head. He tasted of fruit. James opened his mouth, crushing his nose against the other boy’s. In return, he did the same, the two of them making out life their life depended on it. Severus kissed his jaw, and then his neck. James swiftly inhaled, Severus knew that James liked him there. He parted his lips slightly, nibbling at the pale skin just above his collarbone. "Severus-"

"Sh." He silenced James with a kiss.

"What if-"

"Nothing's going to happen." He wound his arms around James’ waist, gently pulling him closer. "You're safe with me."

"But-"

"James." Severus pulled away, a slightly peeved expression etched onto his face. "Listen. I only get to see you in private like, once a week. Complain about your problems to Black. You've got time with him."

A small smile appeared on James’ face. "I can't _help_ it.”

Severus leaned closer so their noses were touching. "Yes, you can."

And they were kissing again. The weight of one another against each other was nice, the pressure of each kiss comforting. It was, as Severus had said, only once or twice a week that James was able to see him. So they had to make each meeting last. A pang of guilt hit him, like a knot twisting in his stomach. Not because it was _gay,_ no one in Hogwarts minded homosexuality. It didn't matter. _That,_ James thought, _was one of the perks of Hogwarts._ But no, it was because it was James and Severus. Sworn enemies since their first year. Good versus evil. Dark versus light. It would be frowned upon, for starters. From both sides. That's why it was best kept a secret. It was good for both of them.

"I think I'm in love with you." James whispered, breaking away.

Severus nodded into James’ head. "Me, too." He mumbled in response.

Good for both of them.

"Smile, James!" Said the ever- cheerful voice of Peter Pettigrew, beaming up at him with his large, crooked camera. "It's for the paper!"

"Peter- no!" Both James and Severus had time to cry before the camera flashed, etching the picture of James Potter in the arms of Severus Snape. Of _all_ people.

Boy, they had some explaining to do.


	3. Power Cut, Power Couple (Lily x James)

‘Shit.’

‘Not _again,_ James! Seriously?’

‘I paid the bill— I _did_ this time, really—’

‘— Yeah, like I’m going to believe _that._ ’

‘Lily—’

She giggled.

‘Seriously? Don’t laugh at me, Evans.’

‘Let’s sit down until the power comes back. There’s not much else we can do.’ Taking his hand, they stumbled blindly into their living room and fell against the worn out settee by the door.

James put his arm around Lily’s shoulder and pulled her against him. ‘Annoying, huh?’

‘Actually,’ Lily started uneasily. ‘I think that this may be a good thing.’

‘What do you mean?’ James asked, confused.

‘There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now. And it might make it better— not being able to see your face, and all.’

‘Lily—’ He sat up suddenly. She could feel that his muscles tense up. ‘Are you _breaking up_ with me?’

‘No!’ She said quickly. ‘Of _course_ not! Christ, James. _No_.’

He relaxed against her, taking a breath of relief. ‘Good. I mean, it’s not like you’d ever find anyone better than me.’

She laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. ‘Sure, Potter.’

‘So, what’s up?’

‘Promise you won’t get angry?’

‘Lily, what’s going on?’ He asked. ‘I can’t promise anything… you’re worrying me now.’

‘Just promise me, James—’

‘Lil, I’ve got your back, no matter what. You should know that.’ He laughed uneasily. ‘Now, will you tell me what’s going on?’

‘James— I’m pregnant.’


End file.
